Moi, je pourrais pas t'oublier
by Rosalie24
Summary: On se souvient tous de la rencontre entre Lea et Ven mai qu'est-ce que Isa en pense lui?


Voici un OS pour le Lisa Day. Bon je dois vous avouer que je suis pas méga fière de celui mais vu le peu de fanfic pour le Lisa qu'on a eu aujourd'hui je devais rendre hommage à mon deuxième couples préférés yaoi. Bref bonne lecture et je remercie Crimson de m'avoir donner son avis sur cet OS. Les phrases en italiques proviennent de KH BbS.

* * *

Dans le monde du Jardin Radieux se trouve deux jeunes hommes, qui marchent en direction d'un château. L'un deux s'arrête devant une Keyblade en bois. Il la ramasse pendant que l'autre jeune homme continue d'avancer.

« _C'est à toi?, demande celui qui a ramassé la Keyblade en bois a un garçon se trouvant pas loin de l'endroit où il la trouvée ._

– _Lea, on a pas le temps. ,le sermonne son ami._

– _C'est bon, Isa. Ce sera pas long. T'as encore des jouets à ton âge ? C'est mignon.,reprend le dénommé Lea en direction du garçon, Regarde ça. Tada ! T'en dis quoi ?, continue-t-il en frimant un peu._

– _Pas grand chose, dit le garçon l'air désintéresser._

– _T'es juste jaloux ! Moi, c'est Lea. Tu t'en souviendras ? C'est quoi ton nom ?_

– _Ventus._

– _Ok, Ventus. Battons-nous !, dit Lea avec entrain._

– _Se battre ? Mais pourquoi ?, demande Ventus étonné._

– _T'as peur de perdre. Allez. J'espère que t'es prêt !_

 _Puis Ventus se lève et regarde Lea avec un regarde déterminé._

– _Je vois qu'on se comprend !_

– _Tu vas le regretter.», s'exclame Ventus._

 _Isa soupire tout en souriant._

« Lea est vraiment énervant à vouloir à tout prix combattre les gens qu'il voit, s'en est presque désespérant, pensa Isa, Mais faut avouer que cela fait parti de son charme.»

Pendant tous la durée du combat Isa n'a pas pu lâcher ne serai qu'un seul instant Lea du regard. Ses yeux accompagner chaque mouvement de son ami, sans faire attention à son adversaire.

« Il est doué quand même, se dit le jeune homme, bon il se fait terrassé par l'autre, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ventus, je crois. Mais ces mouvements sont très bien bien exécuter et puis il est mignon comme ça. Oulà mais à quoi je suis entrain de penser moi ! »

Heureusement pour lui, le combat des deux apprentis guerriers pris fin.

 _« T'as eu... ton compte ? Parce que je veux bien dire... qu'on est à égalité.»_

« Nan mais je rêve il est a terre et il dit qu'ils sont à égalité que bonne blague ! Je vais l'embêter un peu cet adorable crétin.»

 _« D'ici, la seule chose que je voie c'est un grand_ " _L" sur ton front pour l" oser." , " lamentable" , "laborieux" …_

 _Quoi ? Tu devrais me soutenir normalement !, s'exclame Lea vexé,_ " _C'est pas ton jour" ou... " Voilà le résultat quand on retient ses coup !" Tu parles d'un ami !_

– _Oh, alors je devrais mentir ?_

– _Tu vois ce que je dois supporter ? » J'espère que tes amis sont pas comme lui., dit Lea tout en s'allongeant._

 _Et tout les trois se mette à rire. Puis notre duo du repartir. Pendant que Isa s'éloigne, Lea dit au revoir à Ventus._

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout faire pour attirer l'attention des gens Lea.», pense Isa en soupirant.

D'ailleurs il lui pose quand il arrive

 _« Je eux que tous ceux que je rencontre se souviennent de moi, dit le roux,Pour vivre éternellement dans les souvenirs des gens._

– _Moi je ne t'oublierai pas. Et pourtant j'essaie !, dit le bleuet,_ J'essaie souvent même car je pense trop à toi, continue-t-il dans ses pensées.

– _Tu vois je suis immortelle._

– _T'es odieux. »_

 _Puis tout deux regarde le château, Lea demande alors à Isa si il est prêt. Il détourne le regard pour le posé sur lui. Et voit qu'il est prêt. Puis ils repartent._

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand ton regard est comme cela aussi déterminé. Non faut franchement que j'arrête là ça commence à me faire peur. Et puis mon cœur commence à battre trop vite à mon goût. Reste calme Isa. Heureusement qu'il est derrière moi. Sinon il se moquerait sûrement de mon attitude.

– Quelque chose va pas Isa ?

– Hein quoi ? Nan rien du tout », dit Isa en retrouvant son calme habituel tout en accélérant le pas.

Pendant que le rouquin lui lance un regard attendrit et un peu moqueur.

* * *

Une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS.


End file.
